


Party Hard, Hemmo.

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and muke, dumb, i am so so sorry, i just like chat fics, larry hinting lol, niall harry and louis are mentioned, ohm ygod im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The irrelevant one where Michael has a secret fan account on twitter and sells out his fellow band member's snapchat names for followers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have a strange weird fascination with chat fics and this jUST SORT OF HAPPENED OKAY i apologize in advance it's not at all serious and i don't mean to harm/offend anyone and i'm not 5sos and i don't own them i don't even own the fake twitter acc names lol it's all made up xoxo

**Cal:** WHO LEAKED MY SNAPCHAT IM GONNA STRANGLE A BITCH

 **Mikey** oops

 **Ash:** lol why would you even do that

 **Luke:** so that's why ur not opening my snaps

 **Cal:** I'M DROWNING IN NOTIFICATIONS SERIOUSLY WHY THE FYCK

 **Mikey:**  bc why the fyck not 

 **Luke:** did u open any???

 **Ash:** cal your snapchat name is trending world wide on twitter..... lol

 **Cal:** WHATS WRONG WITH U MICHALE IT WAS PRIVATE

 **Luke:** hey are u getting any nudes??

 **Ash** : luke wtf your a kid you shouldnt know what nudes are

 **Luke:** fuk u irwin

 **Mikey:** i gained like 7000 followers in 10 min loool

 **Mikey:** on my fan acc

 **Cal:** i fucking hate your fan acc

 **Ash:** you're taking that fan acc too far

 **Mikey:** shut up im getting twitter famous

 **Cal:** i do not fucking care

 **Cal:** this is killing my phone

 **Cal:** if it freezes u owe me a new one

 **Luke:** just log off the app? or delete it

 **Ash:** just delete your fan acc

 **Mikey:** NO WAY

 **Luke:** at least tell us ur name

 **Mikey:** no you'll just report me

 **Cal:** YES BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ASS

 **Cal:** why didnt u leak yOUR OWN SNAPCHAT you IDIOT

 **Luke:** calm down calum

 **Ash:** be nice to eachother

 **Cal:** i'll never be able to use snapchat again thanks a lot

 **Luke:** jUST MAKE A NEW ONE

 **Luke:** why isn't anyone ever listening to me

 **Mikey:** because you're like 12

 **Luke:** i'm done with this band i quit

 **Ash:** nooooooooooooo

 **Luke:** i'm gonna join a less sucky band bye

 **Mikey:** if everything else fails you could always ask 1D if they need a 6th member

 **Cal:** micHAEL JFC

 **Mikey:**  or maybe that threat would actually have an effect if you didn't use it 53253 times every week

 **Cal:** lukey don't leave pls we lub u

 **Mikey:** no we don't

 **Mikey:** leave

 **Ash:** Michael what's wrong with you

 **Luke:** I came here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now

 **Ash:** Michael what's wrong with you

 **Ash:** we love you lukey 

 **Mikey:** okay okay sorry 

 **Cal:** apologize to me too while ur at it

 **Mikey:** no way i'm still gaining from this

 **Ash:** you can be so immature sometimes jeez

 **Mikey:** i'm not immature i'm punk rock

 **Cal:** if u don't delete that tweet and apologize to me i'm gonna tell twitter that you run a secret fan acc and then let's see who's laughing

 **Mikey:** NO NO NOOO NONO DON T OK SORRY FOR LEAKING YOUR WEAK SNAPCHAT NAME HOODIZ

 **Cal:**  you can suck my dick

 **Cal:** and apology accepted

* * *

 

 **@irwisionist: @partyhard_hemmo** HOW did u get luke's snapchat????? u fucking win at life

 **@partyhard_hemmo: @irwisionist** lol i know him irl :)

 **@irwisionist: @partyhard_hemmo** proof? or i call bs

 **@partyhard_hemmo: @irwisionist** i'd post selfie w/him but i'm ugly af soz

 **@irwisionist: @partyhard_hemmo** then ur just a pathetic attention seeking hoe liarrr

 **@partyhard_hemmo: @irwisionist** maybe i am

* * *

 

 **Mikey:** do you think that i am a pathetic attention seeking hoe who lies?

 **Cal:** sometimes maybe

 **Cal:** no, not really mikey

 **Cal:** who said that?

 **Mikey:** some girl at twitter...

 **Cal:** people on twitter can be rude, you know that, don't let it get to you man

 **Mikey:** but I think she's right though

 **Mikey:** i AM pretty fake bc who even fakes a fan acc for their own band??

 **Cal:** well apparently niall used to do that, trolled loads of fans

 **Mikey:** what when did he say this???

 **Mikey:** fuck you by the way for telling the lads

 **Cal:** just to get back at you for ruining snapchat for me forever. you should've SEEN some of teh pics I received

 **Cal:** DICK PICS

 **Cal:** the lads thought it was funny though

 **Cal:** especially louis

 **Mikey:**  flaming homosexual, that one

 **Cal:** yeah

 **Cal:** harry asked for you last night btw please come with us tonight

 **Cal:** it's no fun without you

 **Mikey:** idk

 **Cal:** come on mate

 **Mikey:** i need to convince my followers that i'm not lying about knowing 4/4 irl

 **Cal:** oh my god

* * *

 

**@partyhard_hemmo: follow + RT this and i'll DM u ashton's snapchat!**

**@calumssquishycuddles: OHYYMYDFUCJINGGOD AHSTON OEPENED AND REPLLAED TO MY SNWAPCHA T ITS REALALY HIM**

* * *

 

 **Ash:** IM KICKING YOU OUT OF THIS BAND MICHAEL GORDON CLIFFORD

 **Cal:** you don't have the power to do that ashton

 **Luke:** really we should be democratic about this

 **Ash:** THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE WHY DO YOU SELL US OUT FOR MORE TWITTER FOLLOWERS

 **Luke:** fame really changed Michael

 **Ash:** LUKE STOP JOKING ABOUT THIS

 **Cal:** well if u get any dick pics just reply with tomlinson's snapchat name 

 **Mikey:** sorry irwin i was close to a goal 

 **Mikey:** but i've reached it now it's okay and i wanna get drunk to celebrate :D

* * *

 

 **@5SOS:** lukey youwr rlay cuute <33333446 i loveyajj

 **@5SOS:** this's  isnt mY account

 ** **@5SOS:****  i ahve toooo mnay acounts **  
**

 **@5SOS:** that WAS SUPOPSED TO B A SECTEET

 **@5SOS:** supper secret

 **@5SOS:** hesus what hve i done

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stupid fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and leaving kudos and commenting!!!!!! ilysm i honestly prepared for the worst but you're so sweet ughjj *hugs*
> 
> so I wasn’t going to continue writing on this because I fucking know how it goes from here, it starts out all innocently and 4 years later you end up with a monster fic of 50k words and a bad conscience because you don’t know how to possibly finish it. been there, done that.  
> so yeah, here we go.  
> (there wasn’t much muke in the last chapter so I added more. and. from now on this is an au in which mr calum hood has done the ice bucket challenge. i’m so weak)

**Mikey** : guys

 **Mikey** : people keep sending me gay porn

 **Mikey** : with little messages and arrows saying “thats u & luke”

 **Cal** : lol now u know what me and ashton have had to put up with thanks to u

 **Mikey** : what did they send those to you too?????

 **Cal** : AHAHAH NO and thank fuck for that

 **Ash** : not ALL of them were like that there was a lot of cute selfies too

 **Ash** : i just wanted to be nice and atleast open every one i got

 **Ash** : like it was the least i could do

 **Ash** : but yeah lots of pretty graphic stuff there

 **Cal** : jfc these girls

 **Luke** : u don’t think we’re a bad influence on them do u

 **Ash** : i hope not??

 **Mikey** : ahaha if only…

 **Calum** : i just received lots of dicks

 **Luke** : out of context that would sound so amazing

 **Luke** : WAIT

 **Luke** : I mean amazing as in it would make an amazing tweet or smth

 **Cal** : LMAO

 **Cal** : LUKE

 **Cal** : this is why i love you

 **Luke** : I SWEAR TO GOD UGH

* * *

 

 

 **Ash** : it’s been 4 days

 **Cal** : since when??

 **Luke** : what

 **Mikey** : idgi

 **Ash** : it’s been 4 days

 **Ash** : and michael hasn’t leaked a snapchat name

 **Cal** : what, do you want us to celebrate this or what

 **Luke** : I’m rather happy

 **Luke** : just kidding I live every day in fear

 **Ash** : so you should, little man, so you should

 **Cal** : that’s a good question though. why haven’t you leaked luke’s snapchat name? which, by the way, is even fucking weaker than mine?

 **Mikey** : bc I like lukey

 **Cal** : i’m officially offended now i thought we were best friends.

 **Mikey** : no we’re not

 **Mikey** : best friends don’t nominate each other for the fucking ice bucket challenge.

 **Luke** : whimp.

 **Mikey** : luke shut the fuck up

 **Mikey** : or I’ll leak your snap

 **Luke** : but I thought you liked meeeee

 **Mikey** : I’ll get so many followers for it

 **Ash** : you’re unbelievable.

 **Cal** : yeah.

 **Cal** : I mean just kiss already.

 **Ash** : that’s not what I meant!

 **Ash** : no wait!

 **Ash** : I mean you can kiss if you want to! But! Ahhh

 **Mikey** : wow it’s nice to know that I have your blessing ash

 **Cal** : you’re basically already married i mean

 **Cal** : judging from your fan acc mikey

 **Mikey** : IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A GODDAMN SECRET I HATE THIS BAND

 

* * *

 

 **Luke** : Mikey guess what

 **Luke** : i found your super secret fan acc

 **Luke** : or should I say supper secret Mikey: thought we decided to never bring that up again everr

 **Luke** : I was curious can u blame me

 **Mikey** : not really

 **Luke** : … your username is partyhard_hemmo

 **Luke** : like, seriously

 **Luke** : for real

 **Luke** : and your header

 **Mikey** : luke pls dont

 **Luke** : it’s a pastel background with a pixel speech bubble that says “honey he’s gay”.

 **Mikey** : I WAS TRYING TO BLEND IN

 **Luke** : also you realize you’re lying in your bio? I don’t follow you

 **Mikey** : TECHNICALLY you do bc you follow my main acc

 **Luke** : but that’s still lying

 **Mikey** : no it’s stretching the truth

 **Luke** : lying

 **Mikey** : shut up lucas

 **Luke** : u don’t even have 4/4 and you’re IN THE FUCKING BAND im laughing so hard rn

 **Luke** : actually you’re worse than liam payne

 **Luke** : or maybe not

 **Mikey** : don’t think you’re more internet than me

 **Luke** : no, but seriously… I was gonna ask you about the other thing your bio said.

 **Mikey** : oh.

 **Mikey** : that.

 **Luke** : yeah

 **Luke** : do you know what though?

 **Luke** : actually

 **Luke** : you’re my sunshine too

 **Luke** : and i love ya

 **Mikey** : you suck so much.

 **Mikey** : i love you too.


End file.
